Cheater
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty got married to her dream guy but the dream was fake. Dudley made the dream become a reality but her guy finds them.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty married her dream guy but didn't know that he was a bastard every day he treated her like a slave she hated him with every fiber of her being she thought a few times about ending all her suffering but Dudley brought her happiness every day. Five years went by before she thought about being with someone else but her trust was all but diminished she didn't trust a soul but Dudley he was the only one she would talk to today she was at her desk talking with her best friend.

"Where did the bruise come from?" Dudley took her arm and looked closely at it before Kitty pulled back.

"It doesn't matter." Dudley notice the faint signs of a wedding band and a knuckle.

"If someone's hurting you. You need to tell me." Dudley looked at with a loving expression Kitty felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time just looking at him.

"It's okay Dudley." Kitty said looking down.

"Kitty you know that you can tell me anything I will always be there for you…" Kitty kissed him he just stood there.

"I'm sorry." Kitty ran off to the copy room standing alone until Dudley ran after her.

"Wait! Kitty hold on." Dudley stopped in the door blocking off the exit.

"I'm sorry Dudley I didn't mean…" Dudley cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't be." She kissed him she laid her ears back as they kissed.

"I really like you Dudley." Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like you too, but what about Eric?" Kitty kissed him again.

"Who cares?" She pulled her sweater off and took her bra off she closed the door and locked it.

As Kitty walked over she dropped her pants and under wear she pushed him down and pinned him she wouldn't let him back up.

"Shouldn't you separate from Eric first?" Dudley asked her.

"I don't care all I want is… you" She unbuttoned his pants then went down on him she felt more pleasure that ever before and moaned.

"Kitty you're so tight." Dudley moaned as she sped up quickly after she went all the way down.

"Dudley you're so big." Kitty wasn't able to keep herself quiet and shrieked a few times she went hard then she flipped them both over so he was on top.

"Fuck me hard." Kitty said as he started he went hard for her and kissed her neck.

Kitty had hit her climax Dudley was going to pull out just before he did but Kitty wrapped her legs around him forcing him in and he discharged Kitty had her ears back smiling at him her fur was matted as was his. Kitty's hair was on the floor behind her she looked flushed Kitty felt the warm liquid flowing through her she moaned at the feeling. They laid there for some time until Dudley got up he buttoned his pants back up Kitty was a little sad to not be connected to him anymore but got dressed she didn't bother to put her underwear on she stuck them in his back pocket Dudley didn't even notice.

"Thank you, Dudley." Kitty said purring as she pressed her body against his they walked out of the room before someone else walked in.

"Why is the floor wet?" They asked making them smile.

Dudley went back to his desk when he sat down he felt something in his back pocket he pulled out what was in there it was pink he let it unravel see it was women's underwear he took a closer look and saw K.K. he smiled laying it on his desk his friend Neo walked in he saw the underwear and the K.K.

"Holy crap that's… that's" He was stuttering staring at the pink thing on Dudley's desk Dudley pulled him in and pushed him against the wall.

"You can't tell anyone got it?"

"Got it."

Neo didn't keep his promise he told Eric that there was something up with Kitty. Kitty got dressed up the next day because that all had the day off.

"Where the hell are you going?" Eric asked in a threatening voice.

"I'm going out with my sister." Eric didn't believe her so he tailed her to a park he saw Dudley.

"Maybe they're just friends." But he saw her kiss him holding the kiss for what seemed to be forever.

Dudley was holding a picnic basket he laid out the blanket they sat down. Kitty kissed him he laid down on his back as she climbed onto him she laid on his chest kissing him after a few minutes Kitty was on her back with Dudley kneeling next to her.

"Dudley I've had the best time of my life with you." Kitty said purring as he rubbed her ear she moaned a few times and arched her back for a few seconds then she pounced on him.

"Me too." He put his hands on her hips she unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them down and took her underwear off then Eric popped out.

"Kitty!" Eric yelled walking to them.

"Eric, stay away." Kitty said falling backwards Dudley stood up with his pants buttoned.

**Hope you like it please review.**


	2. Jealousy

**I hope you like the story and chapter please review.**

Dudley stood between Eric and Kitty she was almost crying.

"What in the hell are you doing you fucking idiot?!" Eric said stomping closer to them.

"She said to stay away."

"I'm her husband."

"No you're a worthless man not even that you are not a man you are a heartless child. You know she was already with me." Eric punched Dudley square in the jaw Dudley's lip busted and he laughed looking at his own blood.

"What is wrong with you?" Eric took a few steps back.

"Nothing, just, that I'm going to kick your ass." Dudley slugged him in the jaw knocking him back a few feet onto his back.

"Shit." Eric held his jaw.

"Yeah I know what you did. Now you're going to pay." Dudley lifted him up by his throat hitting him twice with triple the strength knocking him unconscious.

"You knew?" Kitty had a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"I had my suspicions when you had the bruises." Dudley hugged her and kissed her she cried on his shoulder he rubbed her back Eric got back up and jumped on to Dudley putting him into a choke hold.

"No, I'm going to kick your ass bitch." Dudley slammed down on his back making him let go then punched Dudley in the face giving him a black eye Dudley hit Eric with all his might nearly breaking his jaw sending him back five feet landing with a sickening thud he took off with a limp Kitty was surprised by his strength he had never shown that much before Kitty was 'intrigued' by him.

"You're really strong." Kitty said giving him a sexy grin and kissing him.

"Well I'm a big dog." He smiled at her.

"Yes you are." The park was completely empty so she pulled his pants down and tackled him down pinning him.

Eric looked back and saw Kitty getting ready to show her affections for him Eric had a revolver as a last resort but Neo was walking by in a camo jacket with jeans and combat boots he saw the revolver and him glaring at Dudley he started to lift the gun but Neo put his 1911 colt to Eric's head.

"Drop the gun usted idiota puta." Eric dropped the gun Neo walked Eric for a block so the two lovers wouldn't be disturbed Neo put a zip tie on his arms; back to the lovers.

Kitty went all the way down she smiled blushing as her ears fell back Dudley's face turned red also. Kitty started to moan going at full speed on him her hair band fell out as she went her hair dangled in her face. After a minute Dudley flipped Kitty on to her back and went as hard as he could for her. Kitty loved the force he was using. Her claws shot out as she grabbed the blanket.

"Dudley fuck me! I love you!" Kitty screamed as she hit her climax she wrapped her legs around Dudley so he couldn't escape.

"I love you too, Kitty!" Dudley yelled as he hit his climax she smiled as the warm fluids ran through her she flipped them and started another round.

"Do you like it hard or fast?" Kitty asked with an evil smile.

"Hard." He whispered into her ear she smiled.

"I like that." She went down hard once making Dudley moan eventually he was screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I love you so much!" Kitty smiled at how much pleasure she was giving him he discharged again.

"I love you too." She kissed him.

They went eight more rounds Kitty wanted more but she wore Dudley out too much they went to his house.

"Oh that was amazing." Kitty blushed when he said that Peg heard him as he came in first.

"What was amazing?" Peg asked seeing Dudley's legs shake as he walked.

"What do you think?" Kitty entered as she said that Peg expression changed.

"B-But you're married." Peg face turned pale.

"So I like him." Kitty kissed Dudley.

"Slut." Peg was infuriated by Dudley cheating with Kitty on Eric.

"Mom!" Dudley nearly fell but Kitty helped him up to his room it had a nice twin size bed a plasma screen TV it was very clean.

Kitty locked the door Dudley knew what she wanted.

"Kitty I'm too tired to…" She kissed him and laid him down on his bed she slowly undressed for him and got on top of him.

"I like this." She undressed him and covered them both up Kitty purred on his chest.

**Hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	3. Goodbye

**I might start putting myself in the stories.**

Kitty woke up on his chest she looked around seeing no sign of Eric and sighed she started to purr Dudley woke up Kitty saw his eyes open she smiled at her.

"Good morning." Dudley said looking at her.

"It is now." Kitty kissed him they got dressed Kitty just put on robe as Dudley got dressed Kitty started breakfast for her and Dudley.

"Something smells good." Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's stomach as she finished.

"Dudley you know I don't like it when you use the… oh you're using the stove." Peg glared at her.

"Is there a problem?" Kitty asked glaring back.

"Mom why don't you go watch the news." Peg left Kitty set the table for them both they ate and Kitty sat in Dudley's lap.

"Do you want to play around for a bit?" Kitty asked kissing his neck.

"Sure that sounds nice." They walked up to his room he put a tie on the knob of the door and locked it.

Kitty dropped the robe laying down she spread her legs as he undressed she liked what she saw Kitty was completely wet when he got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered she moaned. Dudley went fast as he could still a bit worn out. Kitty loved this she decided she wanted to pleasure him instead so she flipped him onto his back she went as fast and hard as she possible could Dudley felt like he was in heaven. Before Kitty hit her climax Dudley flipped them again and gave a final thrust making them both climax Kitty was breathing hard. Peg was walking by and saw the tie but was confused until she heard Kitty speak.

"Ohhh Dudley you magnificent beast." Kitty said her voice filled with pleasure as was she.

"Why thank you beautiful." Peg rolled her eyes and walked away Dudley and Kitty went to work and saw Eric who immediately socked Dudley in the face again.

"C'mon man it's over you lost." Dudley said.

"Hey Eric do you know what they say about pay back?" Kitty asked holding a stun gun.

"She's a bitch."

"Yep." Kitty shot him whit the gun holding onto the trigger sending 90,000 volts of electricity through his body dropping him she held on until he passed out Dudley got back up with a bloody nose.

"Idiot." He said staring at Eric twitching on the ground.

"Are you… hurt?" Kitty asked in a sexy voice kissing him.

"A little." He said smiling.

"Let me make it better." She kissed him again Kitty's mother was going to visit that day she was in the office and saw her kissing Dudley.

"Kitty! What are you doing? What did you do to Eric?" Her mother was in hysterics.

"I used my stun gun." She kissed Dudley again her mother pulled Kitty away.

"Stop that why did you attack your husband? And who is making you do this?" she asked looking at her Kitty pulled away for her mother's grip.

"He was hurting me and no one made me do anything." Kitty went back to kissing Dudley and pulled the trigger again making him jolt awake they went back to her apartment.

They fooled quite some time then they were spending their time at a bar together a nice dog who was a marine was getting hammered alone until Dudley talked to him.

"Hey where are your friends?" Dudley asked looking around.

"Don't got any to speak of. It burns the first couple times going down but gets smoother the more you drink." He downed a shot of vodka.

"Well you should make some." Dudley said laughing then Kitty walked up behind him and kissed him.

"Like who?" He downed another shot.

"Well us or anyone." Dudley said looking at Kitty.

"Sure what the hell. What a drink on me?" He asked turning to them.

"Sure why not but first I'd like to know your name."

"Justin Durkov."

"Durkov?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah my parents are Russian. But thankfully I got a American accent instead more southern but it's okay."

"Hey Justin glad you're back from your tour." Mick said taking his shift.

"What do you mean tour?"

"I'm a marine I'm the ammunition controller I fire the big guns." They drank until they were hammered.

Dudley called a cab and took Kitty home she made him stay with her.

"I have to go." He was laying on her bed Kitty took two pairs of hand cuffs and locked him to the bed.

Kristal Kitty's sister was knocking at the door just after the cuffs snapped shut.

**I hope you all liked the chapter please review. **


	4. Wow

**Hope you all like it. Please send a review.**

Kitty went to the door and it was her sister she had a worried expression on her face.

"Kristal what are you doing here?"

"I heard you broke up with Eric. What happened?" She let herself in.

"I found someone else who treats me right." Kitty said closing the door.

"What? Who? Could I meet him?"

"Uh… he's not available right…" Dudley started to speak.

"Kitty, where did you go?" He asked Kristal followed his voice.

"I thought you that he wasn't…" Kristal was wide eyed seeing him handcuffed to Kitty's bed.

"Yeah that's why."

"I didn't know that you would…"

"Tie him up. It's more fun that way." Kitty looked at him with an evil smile.

"Sounds like it. You get have him anyway you want." Kitty nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Kristal walked out Kitty left to put something on.

"Kitty, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Kitty returned a few minutes later.

Kitty had on a studded dog collar and matching wrist bands with tight leather top along with a leather bottom all of which was black she stood at and S-curve to complete this she had on combat boots.

"Wow that's… wow." Dudley watched as she walked over.

"This is going to be… fun." Kitty sat on his stomach.

"Uh… wait… mmmm hmmmp." Kitty put a ball gag in his mouth.

"Now I'm doing what I really want to do." Kitty smiled she pulled his pants off leaving him in his underwear.

Kitty had forgotten to lock the door and her mother was about to walk in. Kitty leaned down and kissed him the door flew open.

"Kitty I need to talk with… oh my god." She saw the way Kitty was dressed.


	5. Bye Bye love

Keswick changed Kitty back after Kitty avoided everyone until Eric grabbed her he shoved a needle into her arm.

"If you won't love me on your own this will make you." Eric said evilly pulling the syringe out.

"What... what did you... do to me?" Kitty fell to her knees.

"Something special I whipped up." Kitty's eyes had a few black streaks run through them.

"Well... I like it and I missed you." Kitty kissed him and heard something drop Dudley had dropped his laptop.

"K-Kitty w-what are you doing?" Dudley turned pale.

"Going back to my husband." Dudley ran out tears streaming out his eyes Kitty didn't even think twice Dudley bought a large bottle of whiskey after he stopped crying.

"Dudley what are you doing?" Neo asked seeing Dudley had drank a forth of the bottle.

"Finding comfort at the bottom of the bottle. Drinking until I can't remember my own name." Dudley took a large drink.

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't Kitty be..."

"Don't say that name! I'm drinking to forget her!" Dudley stormed off he took a bus to a twenty story building sitting on the balcony of the top floor.

Dudley loved her he tried to let go of her but he found himself back at the bottom of the bottle five years he felt this pain he felt like someone sent him to hell. Kitty felt happy for a couple years but felt empty something was missing she remembered Dudley. The injection lost it's control over her she heard what happened to him.

"My life is gone I loved her. I loved her why did she do that?" He cried as it started to pore down on top of him he took a swig he pulled out his 1911 it had a rounds in the chamber he stood on the ledge he heard the elevator open.

"Dudley! Please don't." Kitty ran onto the balcony.

"Stay back! Don't you dare come any closer!" He yelled tears rolling down his face masked by the rain and the night police sirens rang coming to a halt outside the building.

"Please don't. I'm sorry for how I treated you." Kitty started to cry realizing what she did to him.

"Oh now you're sorry! Now you're fucking sorry after five fucking years! You can understand my fucking disbelief in what you're saying!" He yelled crying he pulled back the hammer and put it to his head.

"No! Don't I, I know you don't believe me but I mean it. I'm sorry Dudley please come down." Kitty had endless tears rolling down her cheeks her voice was shaky he lowered the gun.

"So I can feel my pain every damn day? Feel the world crushing me. Suffocate in broken love down myself in whiskey?" Dudley was still yelling.

"I... I didn't know you..."

"Of course you didn't know. Why would you? What made you care about your little fling?"

"I, I, I..." Kitty couldn't answer.

"I can't stand the pain anymore. I have no more forgiveness anymore." He put the gun to his head with no emotion.


	6. A new life

"Wait let me show you that I love you please. I'll show you." Dudley stepped of the ledge news crews were there filming Dudley they could still see Dudley after he stepped down.

"He still has the gun... wait someone else is up there." Kitty came into view but none of the cameras were able to see her.

"How can you show..." Kitty kissed him the cameras couldn't see.

"Anyway you want." Kitty kissed him and they slowly laid down Dudley slipped the gun in his belt.

"Can you remember that day?" Dudley asked tearing up.

"No all I can remember is your tears just before leaving and a sharp pain in my arm." Kitty kissed him both drenched in the rain Kitty took her shirt off.

The police swarmed out the roof access they didn't know the situation had been resolved and ran back out. Kitty took her bra off along with her pants she felt the cold rain on her back. Dudley let her pull his shirt off and pants the gun still in the belt.

"Kitty I love you." Dudley kissed her.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kitty was smiling.

"Yes." Kitty kissed him Dudley let her tongue slip into his mouth they broke for air after a few minutes.

Kitty stood up but didn't let Dudley up she dropped her underwear and pulled his down she went down on him before he say anything.

"Ooh, Dudley... you're bigger than before." Kitty moaned her face turned red as she started to ride him.

"And you're tighter." Dudley held her hips.

"I love you Dudley." Kitty said going faster.

"I love you too Kitty." Kitty went as fast as she could.

Kitty went for about twelve minutes before she and Dudley climaxed Kitty laid down on his chest.

"Do you know why I couldn't let go of you?" Kitty looked up at him.

"No. Why didn't you?" Kitty felt guilty.

"Because I love you and I couldn't let go of you I never wanted to. You were the one who brought light into my life I could never forget that." Kitty hugged him and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Dudley. I-I didn't want to hurt you." Kitty held him tight.

"Shh, shh it's okay now." Dudley rubbed her back.

"I have no way of apologizing for what I did."

"You already have." Kitty was confused.

"Through sex?" Kitty asked.

"No by being you again. I missed the real you. You acted like you were being controlled by something." Kitty remembered the shot Eric forced in her arm.

"I think I was." Dudley looked down.

"By who?"

"Eric I remember he forced a syringe in my arm." Kitty told him.

"Now I'm going to kill him." Kitty looked surprised.

"No if he doesn't know it wore off then he won't give me another one. Then I can stay with you. You could have me anytime you want again and have a little... desert everyday." Kitty gave him a sexy smile.

"Okay." They got up and got dressed in there soaked clothes.

"I'm cold." Kitty was almost shivering Dudley wrapped his arms around her.

"Feel better?" Dudley kissed her she missed the feeling of the love no one else but Dudley could give her Dudley picked up a large duffle bag before they started top walk.

"Much." They took a can to Kitty's house Eric was gone for the week so Kitty took him to her house.

"This is a nice place." They had dried off now.

"There's something I'd like to show you." Kitty lead him to a door he opened it.

"So this is your bedroo... " When he turned around Kitty threw him onto the bed and pounced on him she pinned him down making sure he couldn't get up.

"Yes and I want you to ride me hard. Here and now." Dudley flipped Kitty onto her back.

"Your the sexiest woman I have ever seen. How could I resist you." Dudley pulled her clothes off then his he got on top of her.

Kitty spread her legs wide for him he put his hands right above her shoulders she gently wrapped her hands around them. Dudley entered slowly making Kitty moan Dudley was in and started to pump in and out of her.

"Fuck me Dudley as hard as you can." Kitty moaned Dudley did as she asked.

"Do you like it?" Dudley asked kissing her neck.

"Yes! Dudley I love it!" Kitty screamed her grip tightened on his arms.

"Glad you do." Dudley felt himself near and so was Kitty she hit her's first then followed a few seconds later by Dudley.

"You feel good." Kitty moaned feeling the warm liquid flowing through her she started to purr.

"I love you Kitty forever." Dudley flipped them both over so Kitty could lay on his chest.

"I love you too Dudley." She kissed him.

They fell asleep with Dudley still in her Kitty listened to his rapid heartbeat as she fell asleep. In the morning Kitty found that she was in bed alone and got scared she ran down to the living room to see Dudley sitting on the couch playing a Spanish guitar and a ring box on the coffee table. He didn't notice her still playing a song she snuck up and took the ring box he was still unaware of her presence.

"Oh Dudley..." He turned around and saw the ring box. "Let's see what's in here."

"Uh..." Kitty opened it and the ring inside was magnificent it had to cost over two hundred thousand dollars the diamond was huge and the ring was made of platinum on the inside out was engraved Forever yours Dudley Kitty threw her old ring on the floor and put her new one on.

"Oh my God. Dudley how much did this cost you?" Kitty was crying.

"The cost didn't matter I tried to get a ring that was as beautiful as you but nothing could compare to you." Kitty hugged him and kissing him.

"You're the perfect one for me." Kitty said as a few tears darkened the fur around her eyes.

"I got that a couple days before you left."Kitty kissed him one more time.

**Hope you all liked it please review.**


	7. Love

**I read a new story and I have no words to express how bad it was. Now on with the story. - Zman**

It was the night before Halloween and TUFF was have a costume party Kitty and Dudley went to it her costume was a really small Devil outfit for Dudley she was going to make him want her she already wanted him Dudley's costume was a United States marine.

"This is going to be fun." Kitty said looking at him as they entered the building she was wearing the ring Dudley got her and he had one on too.

"It sure will be." Kitty kissed him she gently grabbed him making him smile he grabbed her back.

They were having a sing contest Dudley volunteered he was going to sing "Whiskey Lullaby". He got up there with his guitar.

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.

"Until the night… he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger." Kitty had a few tears in her eyes.

"And finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger." He didn't notice Kitty crying because he had his eyes on his guitar.

"Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow. With a note that said I'll love till I die… and when we buried him beneath the willow…" Dudley sang the song he came down a walked a bit then was hugged by Kitty crying.

"I am so sorry for what I did." Kitty sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay it's all in the past I'm here with you and you're with me." He calmed her but she didn't want to let go of him so he stayed with her.

"But I almost made you jump." Kitty sobbed hysterically.

"Shh, shh it's okay I'm fine. I love you Kitty." She looked up her face wet with tears he was rubbing her back.

"Oh Dudley…" She was calming down she sat in his lap and leaned against his chest he kissed her neck every couple minutes he wrapped his arms around her waist she felt protected and safe from the world and didn't want this feeling to go away a new desire overcame her she turned around and kissed him she smiled evilly at him combined with the costume she looked just like the evil version of herself and turned him on.

Kitty got up and lead him to her desk one floor up she dropped her underwear without Dudley noticing. When they got there Kitty sat on her desk and hiked up her skirt and spread her legs telling him what she wanted.

"Does Kitty wanna play?" Dudley said in a dirty tone that Kitty really liked Kitty nodded and set her ears back looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Let's 'play'. Kitty said as he walked over to her and dropped his pants she was shaking from anticipation her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and her face hand turn red.

"How do you want…"

"I don't care just fuck me." Kitty said as she started to breathe a little faster Dudley held her hips and started to pump in and out of her she felt more pleasure than ever she kept her shrieks low until Keswick came up to get in his lab.

"I'll be right back you guys…" Keswick heard one of Kitty's shrieks.

"Yes! Oh fuck me!" Kitty shrieked.

"oh my…" Keswick looked over and saw what they were doing he ran out.

"Oh Dudley your amazing." Kitty moaned feeling the warm fluid flowing through her she put her underwear back and they kissed.

**I hope you all liked it please review.**


End file.
